Guardian Angels
by The All Real Numbers Symbol
Summary: From high up above, two guardian angels watch over their friends; just as important to them in life as in death. Sonic the Hedgehog/Full Moon O Sagashite Crossover. Uses FMoS anime ending.


.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Guardian Angels<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> From high up above, two guardian angels watch over their friends. Sonic the Hedgehog/Full Moon O Sagashite Crossover.

**Genre**: General/Friendship

**Rating**: K plus

**Note**: Uses the ending to the FMoS anime. If you haven't finished FMoS, beware minor spoilers.

* * *

><p>As the ocean under the plane gave way to dry land and then to a city, a young woman on board the plane looked out the window at the blue sky. "Meroko, are you out there? Can you see us now?" She whispered, looking out at the clear sky.<p>

A young man slid into the empty seat beside her. "Mitsuki, what are you doing?" Mitsuki turned, startled, and looked relieved when she saw who it was.

"Takuto! I was just wondering if Meroko was watching us. Do you think she can see us?"

"I'm sure she can." Takuto replied, settling down into his seat. It was early in the morning still, and the other passengers in the first-class section of the plane were still asleep. "Are you ready for your second American tour?" He asked.

"Yep!" Mitsuki smiled. "I just keep thinking about what Eichi would have seen if he had come here."

At the shocked look on Takuto's face, the girl laughed. "Takuto, you should see the look on your face! You're so easy to tease!"

Takuto gave her a relieved grin. "It's not nice to tease people, you know."

The two of them were laughing when the plane came in for a landing.

* * *

><p>When the pair stepped off the plane, they found several soldiers wearing Guardian Unit of Nations insignias waiting in the airport terminal for them. Besides the soldiers, who numbered about four or five, were a large robot, a white-haired Mobian bat whose G.U.N. vest was cut a little too low, showing off her ample cleavage, and a black-and-red hedgehog who watched them disembark but did not say a word.<p>

The bat stepped forward when she saw them. "Mitsuki Koyama and Takuto Kira?" She asked as around them, several porters scurried around with bags.

"Yes." Takuto replied.

"I'm Agent Rouge with the Guardian Unit of Nations. There's been some unrest in Westopolis lately, so we've been sent for added protection, just as a precaution." Rouge said. "This is Agent Shadow." She indicated the Mobian hedgehog next to her, who gave them a breif nod but said nothing, "and this is E-123 Omega," Rouge finished, indicating the menacing robot on her other side.

As Rouge quickly introduced the other soldiers with them, Mitsuki quietly muttered to Takuto, "I've never met any Mobians before."

"You have now." Takuto whispered back.

"Do you think I'll get to meet Sonic the Hedgehog while we're here?"

"I don't know. Maybe you could mail him tickets to one of your shows." Takuto suggested.

"If you have you're bags ready," Rouge interupted them, "we can escort you to your hotel. We have no doubt that we'll have our security completely ready for your concert tomorrow."

"Of course." Mitsuki said with a smile. Takuto nodded.

"Alright then. Let's get you both to the hotel." Rouge said, motioning to the men behind her.

The soldiers moved forward and picked up the bags that were there, and the group headed out of the terminal into the city of Westopolis.

* * *

><p>The day of the concert, much like the day before it, dawned bright and clear.<p>

Mitsuki had almost completely recovered from her jet lag from the trip over from Japan, and was touring the open-air stage and imagining the stadium full of concert-goers.

There was one micrphone that had been setup on stage, and feeling the need for a bit of last minute practice, Mitsuki walked over to it and began tapping it to see if it was on.

"Testing, testing," She said, still tapping on it.

"Don't bother." A gruff voice from nearby spoke suddenly, startling her. "It isn't on."

Mitsuki jumped, then saw who was speaking. "Oh, Agent Shadow, you scared me." She said, smiling slightly.

Shadow the Hedgehog dropped the wires he had finished connecting and stood up. Almost all the on-stage work was done; the only thing left was the behind-the-scenes work.

"Um, Agent shadow, do you perchance know Sonic the Hedgehog?" Mitsuki asked.

The black hedgehog paused, and glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Yes, I know Sonic."

"Well...um..." Mitsuki paused and hesitated, then whipped a pair of tickets out of her pocket with astonishing speed. "Could you please give these to him next time you see him? I really want to meet him."

Shadow glanced at her for a moment, then took the tickets. "I'll give them to him." He said, then vanished backstage to see what else needed to be done.

The singer watched him go. "Oh, I hope I didn't offend him."

"Don't worry about him, honey." Rouge said as she flew down and landed on the stage. "He gets a little moody about this time of year. It's nothing you did."

"Why does he get so upset this time of year?" Mitsuki asked.

Rouge took a seat on the edge of the stage. "Well, just between you and me, Shadow had a really good friend, more like a sister, and this is about the time of year she died. It's nothing you did."

"Oh, that's too bad." Mitsuki said quietly.

"So what about you? Do you have any siblings?" Rouge asked.

"No. I had a friend who was like a sister to me, though." Mitsuki said. "She's gone now."

Rouge raised an eyebrow, and Mitsuki added. "She's my guardian angel now."

The Mobian bat smiled. "I understand, hun. You keep rehearsing. I have to check the security stations and make sure everything's set up for tonight."

"Alright. Thank you, Ms. Rouge."

The bat flew off, and Mitsuki went over to where Takuto was talking with one of the stage hands. After a moment of brief conversation, Takuto and the stage hand left and Mitsuki went back to the center of the stage. A moment later, the music for her first song started playing.

* * *

><p>"Mitsuki, you still sing so well, and Takuto too." Meroko, a shinigami-turned angel, said as she flew above the stadium. "I miss you guys."<p>

She had followed the plane over from Europe, and followed the pair of singers over from the hotel to the stadium. Since the only ones around at the moment were the stage workers, she was only keeping a partial eye on what was going on below.

She watched as the black Mobian hedgehog walked back over to speak with Mitsuki, and noticed just out of the corner of her the last of the staff workers setting up the last support beams for the lights.

As she watched, the support beams began to wobble and then began to fall.

_A quick gust of wind would blow it backwards, in the opposite direction, so it wouldn't hit Mitsuki...!_

She extended her hand and sent out the little burst of wins, and simultaneously another hand reached out and sent another breath of wind.

The beam fell over backwards, hitting no one on the way down. Several workers and the Mobian hedgehog rushed over to see what had made it fall, and, stunned, Meroko turned to angel floating next to her.

It was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue dress. Above her head was a gold halo, and on her back was a pair of white, feathery wings.

"Who are you?" Meroko asked.

"I'm Maria." The girl replied. "Maria Robotnic. Who are you?"

"Meroko Yui."

"Are you a Guardian Angel too?" Maria asked.

"Yes." Meroko replied. "I was a shinigami, but I…saved someone who I was supposed to let die."

"That's almost like how it happened to me." Maria replied, not knowing what the other girl meant by 'shinigami'. "I died saving my best friend."

"Is he or she here today?" Meroko asked. "I mean, could you point them out to me? I know they have to be here, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Sure." Maria glanced around for a moment, then picked out a red-and-black Mobian hedgehog wearing a G.U.N. vest. "That's him. Shadow. Who are you guarding?"

"Me? I'm guarding Mitsuki. Maybe you know her as Full Moon. She's the one I was supposed to let die."

The two guardian angels smiled at each other.

"When I was still a shinigami, Mitsuki's song helped me to see that maybe I could do more than be a harebringer of death."

"When I was still alive, Shadow was younger then and he was naive and optomistic. He used to think about big concepts even back then, though. That hasn't changed about him."

The two angels talked longer, sharing stories and memories. Maria listened interestedly to Meroko's stories of growing up during changing times in Japan, and Meroko listened, somewhat shocked, as Maria told about life on Space Colony Ark.

After a few more minutes of interested talking, the two lapsed into a pleaseant silence, of two persons in the same kind of job, each of whom can relate to the experiences, in some form or another, that the other has gone through.

The silence went on for a few minutes as the figures below them, then Meroko asked, "Do you ever think that this is some sort of punishment? I mean, watching over our friends until the end of their lives? Then we just have to watch them die, because we can't do anything about."

Maria gave a nervous smile. "Actually, Shadow is immortal, so he won't die. Oh, he can still be killed, but he won't die of old age. And, you know, I really don't think it's a new type of punishment. I've heard that there are ghosts that are the souls of those who committed suicide, doomed forever to take other souls, and that's punishment, but this isn't. When our friends are down, we can cheer them up, and when they need help, we can send someone to help them. You don't know how many times I've dropped a word into Sonic's ear."

"Sonic the Hedgehog?" Meroko asked.

Maria nodded. "He's one of Shadow's friends, even though Shadow says he doesn't want any friends." She paused, then said. "I've met other guardian angels before. They seemed to love their work. And lots of them were just deceased friends, watching over their friends."

"They'll never see us again, but we're always watching." Meroko said, then added, "Mitsuki was hoping to get to meet Sonic the Hedgehog while she was here."

"Really?" Maria said with a smile as she looked back towards the earth. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>"You'll have to be more careful when setting up stage implements," Shadow said quietly. "Someone could have been seriously hurt by this."<p>

"But please don't worry. We're all okay!" Mitsuki added, standing next to the Mobian.

With murmered apologies, the workmen turned and began figuring out what they had done wrong the first time.

Shadow turned away, and suddenly felt something. He looked towards the sky, pleased yet at the same time confused.

"Mr. Shadow? What is it?" Mitsuki asked, noticing him staring at the sky.

Shadow looked back down at the ground and quietly admitted, "For a moment, I felt like the sky was smiling at me."

Mitsuki gave him a wide grin, then turned and looked, smiling, into the sky. "When I feel like the sky is smiling at me," She said, "I always smile back."

For a moment the black hedgehog was taken off guard, then he smiled back at her.

"What are you two smiling about?" A voice behind them asked, and they turned to see Takuto and Rouge coming up on the stage behind them.

"Mitsuki, Rouge says that Sonic the Hedghog was in town an hour ago." Takuto said. "She says if we leave now, we might still catch him before he goes."

"Really?" Mitsuki asked excitedly.

Shadow pulled out the tickets Mitsuki had given him earlier and handed them back to her. "Here. You wanted to give these to him."

Mitsuki looked at the tickets, then back at the Hedgehog. "Aren't you coming too, Mr Shadow?"

"No. I'll stay here and keep working." Shadow replied, turning away.

Mitsuki looked as though she wanted to say something else, but Takuto spoke first. "Let's go Mitsuki. There's no telling how soon Sonic will leave."

"Alright, I'm coming."

_And overhead, a pink-haired angel took flight, watching over charge, just as surely as the gold-haired angel behind her was watching over hers..._

* * *

><p><strong>T.A.R.N.S.:<strong> I hope the ending wasn't too bad. This story has quite a history behind it. I wrote this story sometime early last year, but for some reason I dind't post it. Instead, it go put away in a folder on the computer and I forgot about it. A little earlier this year, I remembered this story and got it back out. I'm glad I didn't post it right away, because it REALLY needed a re-write, and that's what I've been doing sporadically for the last couple of months.

I apologize for any mispelled words; I uploaded this to FFN and then proceeded to re-write the entire story in the Document Manager through my laptop. I do not recomend doing this as there is too much potentail for loss of the revised story, but hey, I never said it was a smart move.

I'm not sure what you'll all think of this new version, but I garuntee that it's better than the old one (and this new one is at least 75 percent longer.) This is just weird idea for a crossover that popped into my head one day, and I present it to you my audience tonight. So if you've made it this far, please leave a review and let me know what you think!

Thank you and have a happy Thanksgiving.


End file.
